Destiny as it is
by LILxJynx
Summary: Ok, well this is my 1st story, so bear with me if the summary or story sucks k? Thanks.....Ok, I can't think of a good summary soooo, its basically a new version of InuYasha where he is like a vampire, and Kagome is some magical being. Real summary inside
1. SummaryIntroduction

New Summary!!

Ok, before you all guess, this story was originally not supposed to be about Inuyasha and Kagome. Hence the fact that Inuyasha is a vampire and not a hanyou and Kagome is some weird mystical being, that I have yet to find a name for, and not a miko. So, if you guess that without reading this. Congrats! You're right!! ..Well you're still not gonna see this either way. Whatever anyways on with the summary!

Umm..still not good with summaries. OH! Wait! BRB!! *runs and gets flashdrive* AHA! THERE'S A SUMMARY ON THIS THINGY! *runs back to computer* Ok, I found it. This'll only take a second!

HERE IT IS! THE STILL KINDA CRAPPY SUMMARY!!

Kagome is a not so normal 15yr old teenager. Ever since she was little she's been able to do magic! OMG! She could send her self back in time to replay a distant memory, call someone or something to her with using a phone or whistle and of course read people's minds. When Kagome is merely 9yrs old her parents are killed and no one knows how or why. Ever since then she's stayed with her new "parents", Kouga and Ayame (sorry I made them her guardians but don't worry they aren't much older than her). All her life Kagome has been branded a freak and was in serious danger all because of some prophecy that barely anyone knew anything about. So, to help keep her out of danger Kouga and Ayame bought a small house on the countryside near a huge forest where they could easily hide if any danger got to close. The minute Kagome settles in she senses a presence beyond the woods. At first she pays no attention to it but on one night Kagome hears it beckon her forth and cannot resist it. As, Kagome walks into the forest she runs into (you all know who) Inuyasha, a vampire who is traveling with his brother, Sesshomaru and his brothers girlfriend, Rin(sorry if your upset about him not being a hanyou)! After meeting him she cannot help the drastic turn her life takes as she yearns to see Inuyasha once again and her life starts to crumble before her.

Yea, I know it's still kind of a crappy summary but it was the best I could do when I first wrote it at like 4 in the morning a couple weeks ago. I have insomnia so I will write a lot of these chapters in the middle of the night so bear with me if there are lots of mistakes. OH! And one more thing. The chapters will switch off between Kagome and Inuyasha and I will definitely get Miroku and Sango in there along with almost everybody else ok? OK! Bye, enjoy! And please, please, please, review! That's the reason I put this story on here in the first place! To get feedback on it! And because I love Inuyasha and Kagome. Hehehe

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!


	2. The Prophecy

I DONT OWN INUYASHA! I WISH I DID, BUT I DONT!

I stared out the window as the world passed aside me. I tried to not remember the moment I got into this wretched car. I told myself this was only a dream and when I woke up I would go downstairs and find my parents still in bed like they usually were around 2 or 3 am. I would sigh and get some water then walk out onto the deck and watch the moon shine brighter and the stars twinkle. I kept closing my eyes willing it to happen but alas, I couldn't change what had already passed. I didn't have that kind of power, not yet.

I never wanted to move. I had finally just settled in. I had friends who I could tell most of my secrets and the rest of the kids finally got over my odd being. I wasn't the freak anymore. But nooo, my parents had to go and ruin everything. They just had to decide that I couldn't live the city life.

"Honey, your to visible here. There isn't any cover, you're always out in the open. We can't risk that."

They've said it multiple times but I still don't forgive them. I know I'm different but why can't anyone just treat me like a normal human being?! I'd love to just be able to go up to anyone and not immediately see them brand me as a freak. They always make up their minds so fast it unnerves me. And they're all so quick to judge!! Whatever happened to don't judge a book by its cover?

"Kagome. Kagome, answer me."

I hadn't realized my mother was talking to me. I looked away from the window. When I looked at her I picked the question she asked me out of her head and turned back to the window. Of course, what a typical thing to ask. Am I excited? The answer to that question would be no. Absolutely no. I'm not excited, I'm angry. I never wanted to go and it's all your fault! You're the ones who made me move. I had a life, a real life. So the answer to your question would be a no, an absolute no.

"Yea, sure we'll go with that."

I watched my face and heard my voice through her mind. She frowned and turned to the road again. _'God that girl can be so depressing. She knows she's at great risk every time she steps out the door. If only we knew for sure. She's reaching her fifteenth birthday, where is that, that thing?__  
_She turned back to look at me. She couldn't feel me in her mind. They never could_. 'The poor girl, she's so young. And to know that the prophecy says she's bound to fall in love with that blood beast. Oh, how horrible. To know that your destined to love a thing like that. Nobody could love it, and why should she have to?_'  
She pursed her lips and her eyebrows knit together_. 'Nobody should be forced to love anybody. Especially one who feeds on blood! If I could change things for her..'__  
_ She prattled on and on. I pulled out of her mind. Yes of course she'd be thinking about the prophecy. That unsolved mystery that was the reason I was alive. It still astounded me to this very day. I was told it when I was a child. I looked back at my "parents." These aren't my real parents, but they raised me. They appeared out of thin air the day my real parents died, they told me the prophecy and that they knew of a place I could go so I would be safe. I was young, maybe 9. I was young but I was very intelligent for my age. Yes, I remember it perfectly now. I closed my eyes and slipped back into time..

** I had just gotten home when I found them lying on their bed, unmoving. They looked as though they were sleeping. Father with his head nestled into mother's hair. His arm seemed to be draped across her waist. My mother, dear mother, was lying on her back. Her head was turned towards father but didn't seem to really reach him. Her hair was sprawled out upon the pillow and one hand lay on top of fathers. The other upon her breast, just where her heart lay. I knew immediately that they would not wake. They were so still, but that was all. There was no blood, no wounds or murder weapons, just stillness. I walked over to father. I gently kissed his forehead. Then I walked over to mother and brushed the ringlets of hair from her face. I kissed her forehead and stepped back. "I love you," I said. It came out, barely a whisper. I picked up a recent photo we had taken off the dresser, turned away and walked out of the room. I sat down at the kitchen table. I couldn't cry, as much as I wished I did, I just couldn't. I just starred at the photo. I closed my eyes many times and imagined them coming out of the room and wrapping their arms around me saying, "We love you too, Honey." I had made it picture perfect. Mom would wrap her arms around me and dad would come and stroke my cheek. We would all smile and never give a thought to death. But I had known it wouldn't happen. I opened my eyes and looked at the picture once more. The police arrived then. I had sent for them. Not intentionally, it just happened. They walked into the house and found me sitting at the table starring at a family photo. I wasn't crying still but I must have looked horrid. They looked around, I read through their minds that they were wondering where there was an adult they could talk to. I looked at the one nearest to me. He was the average height of any grown man and looked about 30ish. He had short brown hair and wasn't very brawny but he wasn't very feeble either. He turned slightly and caught my gaze. He grimaced. **_**'Look at her. Her eyes are filled with sadness. I wonder what's wrong..'**__**  
**_** I looked away from him and looked back at the photo. The one whose mind I had just been in started to reach for me. I already knew what he was going to ask and before he could say anything I slowly raised my arm and pointed a single finger at my parent's bedroom door. I never took my gaze off the picture. The one cop who had reached for me sat down at the table while the others headed towards my parent's room. I could hear his thoughts loud and clear as I kept watching the photo. **_**'Poor girl. She stares at that photo like it's about to move or speak to her. She seems as though she'll never look away.'**__**  
**_** At that moment another cop pulled out of my parent's room. "George!" He motioned to the man sitting beside me. I didn't need to look to know the man was shaking his head and looking very pitiful upon me. The man, George walked over to his comrade and they mumbled softly to each other before George came and sat back at the table. He continued to stare at me. **_**'So, she came home to her dead parents. That's a lovely thing to come home to, and she seems so young. No older than 10 or 11. Who's going to take care of her? She'll have to be sent to an orphanage. Poor girl. Poor, poor girl.'**_**  
**** He took my hand and tried to get me to look at him. I laid the photo on the table and turned to him.**

"**G-george, I don't want to go away."**

**  
**** His mouth opened as if to speak but instead he just let out a small sigh. He looked down at the photo I had placed on the table. **_**'What am I to do? I can't send this girl to an orphanage. Not after what she just said. An orphanage would destroy her. I mean look at her family. It's picture perfect. To bad it won't look like that ever again. I wonder if she has any family we can give custody too, like an aunt or uncle.'**__**  
**_** The second he had thought that I realized I didn't know much of my family. I didn't know anyone in my family besides my mom and dad! I knew they had parents, I mean who doesn't? But who were they?! I didn't know my own grandparents. I didn't know my own grandparents! I started to think and I found that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't recall ever hearing about my grandparents or if I had an aunt or uncle. Where were they? Do they know who I am? Do they even know I exist??! George looked at me questioningly; I had forgotten he was there.**

"**Sweetheart, are you ok?"****  
**

** I nodded still puzzled over the fact I had no memories of any relatives of mine. George was asking me another question; I hadn't heard part of it. I searched his mind quickly and said," I don't know," it was the truth. I didn't know if I had a relative I could stay with.**

**  
****"You don't know where you can stay? Could you stay with your grandparents?" I shrugged. I had no clue whatsoever.****  
**

"**What about some aunts or uncles?"**

** He kept asking me about people I didn't know. I had no clue what to say. I didn't know what to say at all, and then I heard it. Just as George had stopped questioning me to think of what to do I picked it up. I turned my head towards the upstairs. Where is that coming from? There was a voice, almost sounding like it was calling to me.****  
**

**"What is it?" said George. I got up.**

"**Could we go upstairs?" I asked. George nodded. As we started to walk down the hall George nodded to one of the officers to let him know where we were going. While we walked up the stairs it had gotten louder. I couldn't tear away from it. All I wanted to do was listen to it. We had reached the upstairs and I ran to my room. There it was again, loud and clear. I started ripping through drawers and going through all my stuff just trying to figure out where it was coming from. George was standing in the doorway and looking at me like I had finally snapped but I knew I could hear something and it wasn't my imagination. Then I just stopped and listened, trying not to make a single sound.**

**  
****"What are you doing?" said George. I put a finger to my lips and listened again. There it was, just loud enough for me to decipher the words.**

**  
**** A time will come my love, my love****  
**** When our era will start to fall****  
**** But do not grieve my sweet, my sweet****  
**** For there is hope after all****  
****One will be born to help us cope and she wont be alone****  
**** Another will come to be but he wont be like her****  
**** Together they will save us..****  
**** They will save the world**

** The girl is one of a kind a unique and special soul****  
****The boy will be in a kind of many but unlike the others****  
**** Together, after they meet all will be right****  
****If she can learn to love a monster and he can learn to love at all****  
**** Then the world will live forever and never ever fall**

** A time will come my love, my love****  
****When the world will start to fall****  
**** But do not grieve my sweet, my sweet****  
**** For there is hope after all..**

**  
**** I had no idea what it was supposed to mean, but I immediately recognized it. I knew I had heard it before, I just couldn't figure out from where. Someone laid their hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay, sweetheart?"****  
**

** It was George. Not knowing what too exactly to say I just spoke what first came to my mind and was the only thing that seemed to make sense to me, "My name, my name is Kagome."**

"**Well Kagome, why don't we go back downstairs?"****  
**

"**Okay.."****  
**

** He held me by the shoulders and started to turn me away. I walked stiffly back down the stairs. Where had I heard that song before? I could not place it. When we reached the downstairs there was a couple standing in the doorway talking to another officer. I hadn't recognized them at all but they seemed to know me. The minute reached the last step they rushed to me.**

**"Oh Kagome! Darling what happened?" The woman looked me over and brushed a strand of hair from my face.****  
**

"**Just look at you, how you've grown!" She pulled me into her arms and whispered in my ear. I was positive no one else could hear for I could barely hear her at all.****  
**

"**You must trust me. I know who you are and I'm not here to hurt you. Call me Aunt Mizuki and just go along with what I say." She pulled away and gave me a big cheesy grin. I didn't know if I could trust this woman at all but for some reason I did.****  
**

"**Now please tell me you know who I am. Don't you remember me Kagome?" I looked up at here and said hesitantly, "Auntie Mizuki?" Her eyes gleamed as she took me into her arms again.**

**  
****"Oh, I knew you couldn't forget me!" I gave her a giant bear hug. Make it look real, was all I could think. She and who I guessed was her husband talked it over with the policemen and signed a couple papers, and then the she took my hand and led me outside. Once in the car I found out who they really were. The woman's real name was Ayame and her husbands name was Kouga. They had known who I was and what my destiny was since before I even existed. They explained to me the song I had heard in my bedroom and how they found me. I knew that I could trust them, even though they had watched me for years and that kind of freaked me out I felt that I could trust them. And that is how they became my parents, the ones who kept me safe and helped me follow my destiny.**

I pulled out of my memory and watched the road pass by again. I once again began to hum the tune that I knew for so long, the lullaby that will always have my name written all over it.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

HEY GUYS! Just a heads up, I wont update on weekdays cuz im not allowed on the comp during the week days. SAWY! But I will be writing all weekend cuz then ppl don't actually care if im on the comp in the wee hours of the morning). So there will definitely be more chapters to my fanfics (even though I only have one now) OH and 1 last thing. Im gonna write a fanfic about sesshomaru and rin next so look it up. Thanks!


	4. Waking up

**I rolled over in my sleep once more. ****  
****  
****'Please wait!' No matter what my voice never seemed to work in this dream. ****  
****  
****'Damn! Stop please!' I have had this dream for years almost every night. Sometimes the dream was different but it was always her. She never left my mind. God who is she?!' Again she continued to run away. I tried to call to her again. ****  
****  
****'Wait! Don't run from me! I'm not going hurt you, just let me see your face!!' but she still continued to run. ****  
****  
****"Please, stop running I just wish to know who you are and why you haunt my dreams.." I gasped ****  
****  
****'Did I just talk?! I can talk again?!' I looked up and saw her facing me, a small smile set on her lips. But I barely got a chance to look as she took off once again. ****  
****  
****'Fuck, doesn't this wench ever stop?' I was frustrated now. She finally had looked at me and I didn't even get a good look at her face. I started to run once more. She was getting farther and farther away. ****  
****  
****"WAIT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and raised my arm as if to reach out for her. And to my utter surprise she listened. She has stopped. I was now a mere few feet away from the girl who had haunted my dreams for years. I didn't know what exactly to say.. ****  
****  
****"Umm..what is your name?" I couldn't think of anything more than wanting to find out who she was. I heard a soft laugh. It was one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard. ****  
****  
****"You will know soon enough." ****  
****  
****"Why do you haunt my dreams?" I tried to ask this sternly but it came out as a soft whisper. ****  
****  
****"Our destinies are ties to each other, Inuyasha." ****  
****  
****My eyes widened. She knew my name! But how? Then something clicked in. ****  
****  
****"Wait, you mean your real?!" She laughed once again. Then she started to sing what sounded like a lullaby. ****  
****  
****"A time will come my love, my love ****  
**** When our era will start to fall ****  
****But do not grieve my sweet, my sweet ****  
**** For there is hope after all ****  
****  
****One will be born to help us cope and e shall not be alone ****  
**** Another will be born but he not like her ****  
****Together they will save us, together they will save our era ****  
****  
**** The girl will be one of a unique and kind soul ****  
****The boy like many others but different all the same ****  
**** Together, after they meet all will be right ****  
****  
****If she can learn to love a monster ****  
**** And he can learn to love at all ****  
****Our era will live on and never ever fall ****  
****  
**** A time will come my love, my love ****  
****When our era will start to fall ****  
**** But do not grieve my sweet, my sweet ****  
****For there is hope after all.." ****  
****  
****I had never heard this lullaby before but immediately felt a pull toward it. But why was she singing it to me? I felt her start to run again. ****  
****  
****'No don't leave me!' I made a grab for her wrist and, as luck was apparently on my side, caught it. ****  
****  
****'This is it.' I started to turn her toward me. Just as I was face to face with the woman who haunted my dreams. The image shattered. I was falling into darkness. I heard someone call my name. Who could it be?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I groaned in my sleep as I slowly came to realize that I was awake.

'NO! I was so close to finally seeing her face!' I groaned again and then was shoved off my branch in a tree and tumbled to the ground. KABLAM (yes I know, the best word ever!)! I had fallen face first into the hard forest floor. I groaned and pushed myself up. I turned around to glare daggers at the branch I was sitting on knowing who I would find there with a cool smirk playing on their face.

"Sesshomaru you asshole! What the fuck is your problem?!"

"I simply woke you up. Don't be such a bastard, it's too early." He said in his usual calm tone.

"If it's so fuckin' early then why the hell did you wake me up?!!!"

Sesshomaru just stared at me, his smirk gone and the usual calm facade was back. He jumped down from the tree and walked past me, completely ignoring my existence. This pissed me off.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" I lunged at him.

"Inuyasha! Stop that this instant!"

The small voice of Rin caused Sesshomaru to notice me and move to the side making me land with a thud in front of the angered girl tapping her foot.

"Inuyasha! What is wrong with you?"

"He started it!" I protested pointing to my older brother Sesshomaru. Rin sighed.

"What am I going to do with you two?"

"Two? I did nothing to that worthless brother of mine." called a very unhappy Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean you did nothing? You pushed me out of a fucking tree for Christ's sake!" I yelled back at him, finally rising from the ground.

"Don't be ridiculous." He crossed his arms. I growled and got straight up in his face.

"Liar!" And with that we went into an all out bicker match. Neither of us noticed the small girl filling from her toes to head with frustration. Rin walked over and grabbed Sesshomaru's ear. He let out a shocked yelp of pain before being dragged off. Then she started to yell.

"Can't you two get along for once?! Why are you starting something with him when you're the one who got us both up early so we could take our leave and not get caught by the others huh? HUH?" She poked a finger repeatedly as she said this to Sesshomaru. I was surprised he even tolerated it. If anyone else besides Rin had done it they would've been dead within mere seconds. I don't know how but the girl had found the one soft spot on his cold exterior. She found and she's the only one who can access it too. Weird, how love worked these days.

"Inuyasha!" I heard Rin call. "We're heading out now! Let's go slow poke!"

I looked up to find they were already disappearing from my sight. My stomach growled and I groaned as I bounded after them.

"But I haven't eaten yet!"


End file.
